


Anger, Yelling & Mutual Respect

by GypsyQueen7



Series: Sore Butt,Clean Conscience [2]
Category: Chicago PD (TV)
Genre: M/M, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:12:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24214969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GypsyQueen7/pseuds/GypsyQueen7
Summary: Antonio ignores Voight's orders on a takedown and after much yelling about the issue (mainly from Dawson) Voight punishes Dawson for his bad decision.
Relationships: Antonio Dawson/Hank Voight
Series: Sore Butt,Clean Conscience [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1747804
Comments: 6
Kudos: 27





	Anger, Yelling & Mutual Respect

As usual, the usual warning applies – this story will contain the spanking of a consensual adult. If that really isn’t your cup of tea then please hit the back button and move on with your life. 

I will admit that I switch between Antonio and Dawson quite regularly so I apologise for that. I do also do this with Hank and Voight but not as often. 

Thank to everybody who is reading this and I hope that you enjoy the story!

All my love,

Katie

Xx  
_

The tension in the Intelligence Unit hadn’t yielding as time passed, if anything the tension had begun to spread like a black cloud over the rest of the team. The heavy atmosphere weighted on everyone – even Ruzek, who was usually oblivious to tension between co-workers, had opted to remain silent and quickly write up his report. Antonio was sat at his desk leaning backwards slightly, his gaze directed far away out of the window. He hadn’t said a word the whole way back from the take down and still was yet to type a single thing. 

Voight had been holed up in Interrogation with Olinsky and the suspect for the past half an hour, yet even with him and Antonio in separate rooms the whole team was still on edge. The sounds of keyboards being tapped was the only thing that seemed to echo around the squad room for the next half hour until the sound of the interrogation room door being opened and then the jarring bang of the door being slammed shut again shattered the silence of the room. 

“Go home. File your reports tomorrow” 

Voight’s order was welcomingly received by the rest of the team who seemed to scramble for the chance to get out of the oppressive tension that seemed to mount with every second that Antonio and Voight were in close proximity. Within 10 seconds of the order the squad room was completely clear, other than Voight and Dawson. 

Antonio’s gaze had snapped back to the present with the scrapping of chairs and peoples’ footfalls as they hurried out of the room. Dawson moved to stand, grabbing his bag off of the floor at his feet and kicking his chair under his desk. As he moves around his desk, he finds Voight obstructing his way out of the squad room. 

“A word in my office Antonio. Now” 

Antonio flicked his gaze to Voight’s face. His stance seemed a lot broader than usual – like he was waiting for Dawson to fight him on this, his arms are by his sides, hands folded in to fists like he is trying to stop himself from grabbing Dawson and physically moving him in his office for this ‘chat’ that they are going to have.

“Fine”

Antonio spits the word out, anger clipping the end of the word as he slams his bag down on to his desk and storms towards Voight’s office. 

Inside he opts to stand to the left side, his back to the windows facing outwards. As Voight enters he kicks the door closed and shuts the blinds on the inward window facing the squad room. Dawson is standing, arms crossed across his body, legs shoulder width apart like he is waiting for a fight. 

Voight turns settling himself to lean against the front of his desk to regard Dawson and he waits. He has worked with Antonio for too long now to not know what is coming – the yelling, the accusations and excuses that come. Just as expected Antonio starts – a true Latino by heart, he comes out of the gate yelling, no build up required.

“I did what I had to do. I wasn’t about to leave a little girl scared in the kitchen if I could get her out! The back was covered by Halstead anyway, the guy wouldn’t have got out. I was saving a girl’s life Voight! What happens if the guy had come into the kitchen with that revolver? He would have shot that little girl. I did the right thing. I made the right call!”

As Antonio’s voice got louder and louder he began to wave his hands around more, trying to emphasise his point. He was moving slightly now, moving to be more central in the office, moving to be more in front of Voight. 

“What, you would have left the girl there? Leave her in harms way? Let her get hurt because the great Hank Voight knows exactly what he is doing! You didn’t know that that girl was in there. I had to make a in-the-moment call! But that’s wrong because what? I was trying to protect a girl that needed our help! You’re just mad because I disobeyed your rules. It’s a bit hypercritical isn’t it? You being the one that disobeys rules all of the time, the one that has practically no morals at all. You and Al can beat a drug dealer half to death with a baseball bat Hank, but me saving a little girl’s life is just too much is it?”

With lightening quick reflexes Voight’s hand closed around Antonio’s bicep in a vice like grip. The sudden contact and closeness of Voight startled Antonio – he hadn’t seen the Sergeant push off of his desk and move forward, so wrapped up had he been in his rant. He struggled quickly, trying to loosen or throw off Voight’s grip. However, as he struggled Antonio felt himself being turned around in the room – he was being turned towards Voight’s desk. As the desk came into Antonio’s view he began to struggle harder, knowing what was coming. Yet Voight’s grip didn’t falter, not even an inch. 

“It was the right call, it was. Hank – it was the right call”

Antonio keep repeating the same phrase over and over again but the closer Voight pulled him to the desk, the more the phase sounded like a plea than a decisive statement. 

Without loosening his grip Voight moved his grip down to Antonio’s wrist and pulled the arm backwards behind his back. With practised movements Voight had Antonio’s jeans and boxers down to his knees and him bent over the front of Voight’s desk quickly. So quickly in fact that Antonio didn’t have enough time to try to get away let a lot yell out more.

“Hank, I was right okay. It was the right call, you can’t do this! I was in the right!”

Antonio’s yelling became louder again as he found himself bare-assed over Voight’s desk, with his struggling becoming more frantic. He was trying desperately to force his way upright against Voight’s grip. However, with one hand behind his back and Voight having the upper hand in position and strength Dawson was more tiring himself out than actually getting a headway with his escape.

“You’re right. You were in the right with the call to get the little girl.”

Voight spoke for the first time since the take down, his words were quiet compared to Antonio’s yelling. However, Dawson heard him nonetheless and with those words, Antonio stopped yelling. 

“Then why am I here?”

Antonio sounded genuinely confused now. If Voight agreed with him that he was right why was he bent over Voight’s desk?

“Why?”

Voight sounded incredulous, “Why would you go into a house with an armed suspect in it without warning me first? Why would you put yourself in danger like that? You should have entered the house with backup behind you and me informed of your decision. You shouldn’t have played hero!”

On his last word Voight brought his right hand down sharply against Antonio’s bare right ass cheek. With a loud clapping sound, Dawson arched up slightly from the desk. After that Voight turned his attention to the left cheek and slapped his hand down again. This time Dawson tried to turn himself away from the slaps, trying to knock Voight’s aim off. Voight wasn’t a rookie in this style of punishment and he definitely wasn’t a rookie in punishing Antonio. Ready for this trick, he tightened his grip and quickly started to smack all over the bare butt in front of him. After a solid minute of Voight spanking, Antonio was still squirming but this had died down a little now. His butt was now a solid pink with a few red patches across it where Voight’s hand had overlapped. 

With that Voight turned his attention more to the currently lighter pink sit spots as he tried to ram his point home this time –

“I” smack “won’t” smack “have you” smack smack “get yourself” smack smack “killed” smack “because” smack “you don’t” smack “trust” smack “me” smack. 

Every smack was aimed at Antonio’s sitspots and as each one feel Antonio cried out as Voight tried to make his point known with hard stinging slaps that left Antonio breathless. 

“What would I have told Eva and Diego? They would have had to grow up without a father. Did you think of that whilst you were playing hero this afternoon?”

After this final statement, Voight moved this hand back upwards to Dawson’s butt and started to apply firm light slaps across the pink surface. Although light, with all of the blood rushing to the abused surface, the area was sensitive. Antonio continued to squirm a little in the harse grip however it was more shifting from foot to foot than actually trying to escape. Voight’s words had hit home now though. The possibility of getting killed or seriously hurt hadn’t occurred to Antonio in the heat of the moment of the takedown. Now though, with Voight’s hand dealing out his punishment, injustice of the whole thing was melted away rapidly. 

He had been in the wrong. He hadn’t thought his plan through. He had almost got himself killed. 

With those thoughts, Antonio felt the resistance and the fight drain out of him as he stopped trying to break out of Voight’s grip. With two more slaps Voight stopped spanking. Antonio stayed laying still on the desk trying to pull in breathes of air as the pain from his backside started to fade from an intense sharp pain to a considerable aching pain. 

Just as he thought Voight was done, he heard the whiz of a belt being removed from Voight’s trousers. He tried to turn around, to see the Sergeant and what he was about to do but as he succeeded in shifting to his right shoulder he felt an almighty thud across his butt diagonally. There was a minute of nothing and then a line of fire ignited. Antonio felt himself cry out as the aching pain of his butt sharply increased to an inferno. Again, another stroke fell diagonally the other way and again Antonio arched with a howl of pain.

Voight wielded his belt 4 more times across Antonio’s butt. Each time with a minute in between for the pain to increase in its intensity before laying another hit. Each time Antonio howled with pain as the belt hit already sensitive skin. 

Then it was done. He let go of Antonio’s wrist and stepping back from Dawson’s prone figure that remained across the desk, Voight rethreaded his belt through his belt loops. 

Voight moved then to the door of the office, 

“I’ll give you 5 minutes to get sorted”

Was the only response as he moved out of the office door, closing it again and heading towards the kitchen to the left of his office. 

Inside the office, Dawson stood up stiffly. Hissing under his breath as he moved to pull up his boxers and jeans over his abused ass. He rubbed a hand over his wrist more out of habit than actual pain. He scrubbed a hand over his face and then pulled it through his hair trying to make himself feel more in control and presentable. 

He was glad of the moment of alone time. When he had first started in Voight’s unit, Voight had tried to stay with him in these moments, trying to reassure him that he was forgiven, that he was okay. Although nice and all, they had talked and Antonio had explained that he didn’t want that ‘aftercare’ of some sort. He needed some privacy at the end, some time to get his head straight. It wasn’t the pain of the punishment that affected him – hell he had been shot many times before and that hurt way worse than a butt whopping. It was more the humiliation of being belted by your boss and having the whole team know about it that got Antonio, that was the reason that Dawson stayed in line more than anything. 

With that moment of privacy, he could get his thoughts straight again, be able to look his boss in the eye again and be able to work beside the man tomorrow without feeling ashamed of what had happened the day before. 

He moved to stand again in the middle of Voight’s office, not daring to sit with the hellfire that Voight had just rained on his ass. 

As Voight entered again, he moved past Antonio to take a seat at his desk; nudging the mouse to lit up the screen again. With that Voight and Antonio made eye contact, Dawson nodded a small nod at him and Voight returned the same with a smile. 

Antonio turned to go, but at the office door stopped and turned,

“I’m sorry about my comments earlier”

Voight looked up and nodded before saying back, 

“Good call today with that little girl. I’m glad you’re on my team Antonio.”

With that Voight turned his attention back to the screen and Antonio walked out of the office, with every step the rough denim on his jeans rubbed against the sensitive skin on his upper thighs. Grabbing his bag, he headed towards the stairs, kinda glad that Laura had the kids tonight so he wouldn’t have to explain his stiffness away as a training exercise as he had done so many times in the past. He turned at the top of the stairs and looked back at the office. 

Voight sat in the dark of his office, illuminated by only the light of his computer. A lone lit figure in the darkness of the squad room. Focused on the screen in front of him, he didn’t see Antonio linger for a moment at the end of the squad room, watching him. 

“I’m glad I’m on your team too.”

Antonio muttered under his breath as he turned to descend the stairs.


End file.
